deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain underpants Vs The Tick
Captain Underpants Vs The Tick-0.png|thumb|220x220px IMG_20190510_144358.jpg|Ishan a.k.a Shall-I Intro Wiz: there are many zany heroes in the world of fiction boomstick: but tonight we have two more wiz: captain underpants the waistband warrior boomstick: and the tick the uindestructible blue bug he's wiz i'm boomstick wiz: and it's our job to analyze they're armor weapons and skills to see who would win...a death battle Captain Underpants wiz: in a small suburban town there live two prankster harold and george they spend they're days at school causing trouble and mischief but they are scorned by a mean principal named mr.krupp he basicially hates everything they do and hates anything fun boomstick: what an asshole anyway george and harold one day created a comic book his name captain underpants simply because supeheroes tend to wear they're underwear on the outside of they're pants heh i see what they did there clever wiz: but it seemed too good to last mr.krupp took all of george and harold's things including some captain underpants comics boomstick: what's a kid to do? wiz: well george and harold got an idea they ordered a hypno ring off the back of a magazine with it they hypnotized mean old mr.krupp and turned him into said hero little did they know they would be in one heck of a series of adventures wiz: right for they spent they're whole lives fighitng super villains dr.diaper talking toilets evil boogers and his arch nemesis professor poopypants boomstick: pfffft! poopypants! wiz: stand down boomstck professor poopypants hates it when people laugh at his name he has created many things boomstick: oh dear but it's funny wiz: i agree wait till you see his full name boomstick: which is? wiz: professor piddly p poopypants boomstick: *Bursts out with laughter* omg! that is even more funny *keeps laughing* omg i think peed wiz: right anyway captain underpants started out by hnot having superpowers boomstick: but thanks to some sorta zombie nerd juice he gaine the power of flight superhuman strength the power to overpower spray starch and the ability to throw a endless amount of tighty whities wait what how is that supposed to work? *it shows a clip of captain underpants throwing a pair of tighty whities at professor poopypants knocking him down* boomstick: oh wow i stand corrected touche wiz: he also has 100 percent cotton powere vision and superhuman durability too wiz: plus he has flip o rama a flipbook animation boomstick: is that gonna work in this thing wiz: maybe anyway his feats taking out a giant carnivorous dandelion boomstick: holy shit i am scared of flowers now also he has defeated giant robots of george and harold wiz: and has defeated professor poopypants multiple times boomstick: pffft poopypants oh uh he also is not without his flaws though wiz: right like it is well known captain underpants will transform back into mean old mr.krupp if doused with water which is only used at the end of the adventure boomstick: he is also unintelligent and insane like when he thought he had superpowers but didn't and when in the movie he tried to punch a mime out of a imaginary box and when an old lady's cat was in a tree he threw the lady in said tree wiz: plus he also frequently needs to be saved and helped by george and harold but no matter what he will save the day cause when he hears a snap he becomes captain underpants captain underpants: tra la la!!! george: oh no here we go again The Tick wiz: the city home to many heroes but none like the indesturctible blue bug the tick boomstick: yep his origins is only in the comic basicially he was a mental patient who apparently broke out when he heard the call of justice and was drafter to the city where he fights the most ridicolous villains wiz: also in this city the heroes are not really good at they're jobs boomstick: cept american maid she kicks ass plus watch when she throws that heel geez oh and not to metion sewer urchin wiz: wha? boomstick: uh hello in the sewer *sewer urchin does a heroic pose as music plays* singers; urchin urchin urchin!!!!! wiz: oh yeah i forgot about that thanks boomstick boomstick: don't mention it wiz just spreading nostalgia wiz: ahh nostlagia gotta love nostalgia anyway he has survived getting spaghettified by a black hole boomstick: wha? wiz: it's a superhero parody boomsitck: right he has survived falling from 4000 feet where he then crashed through a subway tunnel and being ran over by a train he can hold his breath longer then a dolphin he can survive in space has breath strong enough to inhale his mucus clobe wait he inhale a mucus version of his clone? wiz: yep boomstick: eww i think i need to empty my sytem now *runs off to the bathroom and pukes his guts out* wiz: oh dear hang in there buddy anyway..the tick has eaten a yeast bomb while it exploded in his belly and was able to take on a building sized t boomstick: *feeling better* okay i am good now wiz: good the tick is not without his flaws however boomstick: yeah he is kinda dumb and a goofball at best plush his antenna's if removed can make him lose his balanced even though they are indestructible pulling at them wi make him lose his balance boomstick: but he does pay the damages done to the city and battle and even helps out that's nice most superheroes don't do that the tick: spoooooon!!!!! boomstick: spoken like a true hero Fight intro wiz: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate ounce and for all boomstick: it's time for a...death battle!! Pre-fight (the city the class went there on a field trip) george: so this is the city interesting looking place harold: well it's better this then that stink pig farm mr.krupp: hey better not try anything funny george: yes sir wait what is that?! *suddenly the big blue bug appears and crashed the bus luckily no student were in it* mr.krupp: hey!! you nicompoop you crushed my bus you know how much that cost? tick: hey take it easy sir i will pay mr.krupp: pay? pay?! that cost the school 30 thousand dollars! the tick: easy i was fighitng crime you know mr.krupp: i don't care i will take you in tick: i don't see you doing better so there *snaps* george: oh you shouldn't have done that tick: hmm? *suddenly hearing the snap mr.krupp takes off his shirt shoes and pants turning into captain underpants* captain underpants: tra la la! the tick: alright buddy now i am gonna have to take you in for indecent exposure hope you read your forms streaker captain underpants: i am no streaker i am captain underpants tick: this guy is a loon george: you don't know the half of it tick: no matter i will defeat you sicko captain underpants: perhaps you need a good beatdown harold: oh boy here we go FIGHT! Fight captain underpants attacks the tick sending him flying into a building captain underpants then flew up and rammed into him but the tick then fought back but hitting him in the face the tick then jumped up at captain underpants attempting to stomp on him but then captain underpants flew into him geroge: ooh that's gotta hurt tick: okay so you can fly captain underpants: that and more *captain underpants then flings a pair of tighty whities* tick: ahhh the underpants it blinds me harold: he is more dumb then captain underpants is *the tick then takes the undies off his face* tick: i dare you to do that again! *and do that he does in fact he flings multiple undies at the tick so much the tick can;t keep up* tick: it's an earthquake of underpants!!! captain underpants: i have strength beyond compare *picks up the tick then throws him* tick: oh yeah i do too! the tick then picks up a boulder then throws it at the captain but he grabs it and throws it back tick: oh no.. the tick is then squished by the boulder but he picks it up and throws it at captain underpants which sends him flying into the ground harold and george: captain underpants! suddenly captain underpants then flies up with the boulder in his hands george: well i think it's that time suddenly everything pauses as george and harold appear from the right side of the screen harold: due to the nature of this scene we will have to present the next part of this fight in you guessed it flip o rama go ahead and add you own sound effects to this flipbook animation george then take a notebook and makes a flipnote animation george: okay so i call this one the tick punches captain underpants's face george then flips the paper back and forth as it shows the tick punching captain underpants in the face george then makes another one george: this animation is called the tick off balanced the animation of captain underpants pulling on the tick's antenna's and making him fall over george: this is where it gets good as captain underpants shows the tick wedgie power an animation is revealed of captain underpants giving the tick a wedgie harold: this concludes this flip o rama section of the battle we thank you for watching the tick is in immense pain tick: so that's how you wanna play eh? well okay then the tick then rams straight into captain underpants but then captain underpants take out a giant statue and hits him with it sending him into a skyscraper harold: that's what i call a homerun george; heh i see what you did there captain underpants then looks for the tick captain underpants: sidekicks have you see the blue bug the tick then appears behind captain underpants george and harold: uh........ captain underpants: he's behind me isn't he? george and harold: yep captain underpants then turns around captain: good thing i cam prepared suddenly captain underpants takes out a pair o tighty whities at the tick's face so hard it sends him into some concrete george: nice shot captain underpants; i am not done yet sidekicks as the tick get's up tick: hey i'm alive spoon- the tick was interrupted as captain underpants crushed him with a boulder his body bleeding out captain underpants: oh dear you think i used too much force? harold: a bit but i think it was necessary captain underpants: okay then shall we move on harold: sure why not? Results KO! *captain underpants turns back into mr.krupp as george and harold pour water on him while arthur mourns the tick's death* boomstick: ooh squished wiz: this battle was closed but in the end we had to compare they're abilities see while the tick has many impressive feats captain undepants turned out to be pretty versatile and while both are stupid captain underpants had more abilities boomstick: plus he had the ability of flight which gave him the advantage and with the abiit of slinging a never ending amount of underwear the tick's tiny brain couldn't see around it in the end it was over for the tick in a snap *snaps* wiz: did you jsut snap your finger? boomstick: oh shit captain underpants: *flies around the analysis* tra la la now it is time to fly again! boomstick: oh no here we go again wiz: the winner is captain underpants gotta go bye thanks for a great second seaso! *the both of them run off to catch captain underpants* george and harold: hey guys wait up! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Superhuman' themed Death Battles Category:'Superheroes' Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Book vs Comic Books themed Death Battles Category:'Comedy' themed Death Battles Category:"Idiot" themed Death Battles